Popular Builds
Explore > Nova Drift Wiki - Popular Builds |image1 = P_builds.png}} ---- __TOC__ :By combining weapons and mods in different ways, you can create surprising and devastating synergies, let's take a look at some of the popular builds from the community: ---- |-|Hydro Pump= |-|Malfunction= and 's unique manual self destruct to turn all of it's constructs into bombs that explode immediately. | | Blade, Architect, Bastion, Shielded Constructs, Support Specialist, Burnout Reactors, Essence Sap | 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 | * Getting all constructs is recommended. * Stacking hull damage reduction ( , , ) is important because you'll only take hull damage. * is important for spamming blades faster since it increases your blades cap to 3, allowing you to keep making blades while firing them. * Because can't have more than one construct at a time, shielded constructs & bastion blows up your shield immediately once any construct (other than a mine) is created. This gives the build synergy with adrenal module, tempest break and emergency systems, since the latter 2 will activate very often and adrenal module will always give +25% global damage. |Malfunction1.png,Score: '6.701.940,Malfunction2.png,'Score: '''4.879.080 | V0.23.11 | Revelation, Heavy Caliber, Polar Inversion, Death Blossom, Bravado }} |-|Quake= body while stacking as much Blast Radius/'Weapon Size' to empower the resulting double / shockwaves and damage. | | Pulse, Battery, Singular Strike, Force Armor, Rupture, Incendiary Strike, Rapid Reconstruction, Loaded Mines, Strafe | 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 | * and are core GEAR in this build. * Start off by going directly for as soon as possible and while (for defensive purposes) going up to and . , and are core Wild Mods for this build and should be picked when possible. * Optional Wilds include with and . * Close the build off with for more damage, for mobility and as many as you can get to reduce the damage taken. |Quake1.png,Score: '''2.175.780 | V0.23.11 | Polar Inversion, Bravado, Revelation, Defiance, Phantom Strike, Mine Specialist, Slipstream }} |-|Rave Courser= and to turn the screen into a lasershow. | | Railgun, Courser, Barrage, Warp Strike, Saturation Fire, Essence Sap, Core Shielding | 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 | |RaveCourser1.png,Score: '''1.756.020 | V0.22.10 | }} |-|Minebreaker= shot that can be fired if it's ever outnumbered or endangered. | | Hullbreaker, Juggernaut, Force Armor, Mines, Retribution, Loaded Mines, Singular Strike, Rancor, Conversion, Shielded Constructs, Essence Sap, Rebuke | 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 | * Recommended weapons are , and , but others work too. * The shield can be swapped out for or and the build remains effective. * It's also possible to replace , , with to save on upgrade points while losing out on some survivability in the lategame. * Good thrust is required. |Minebreaker1.jpg,Score: ' 4.203.240,Minebreaker2.png,'Score: '2.316.240,Minebreaker3.png,'Score: '''1.621.080 | V0.22.11 | }} |-|A Bold Strategy= |-|Matrix Reloaded= and as your primary source of damage. | | Torrent, Sentinel, Siphon, Discharge, Reflexive Shields, Omni Shield, Channeling, Core Shielding, Corrosion, Purification, Ataraxia | 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 | * , and are all core GEARs for this build but can be swapped for shield * Aside from the core GEAR and Mods, all shield effect power and durability mods are useful for this build * Once taken the necessary Mods it is a good idea to use the remaining upgrade points for * is an option before |Matrix1.png,Score: '1.758.600,Matrix2.png,'Score: '1.058.760 | V0.23.11 | Revelation, Galvanic Outburst, Scorching Wake, Bravado }} |-|Shieldbreaker= , , that are very important to have * A two-off of and is also very powerful * The Shieldbreaker package can work with other ships and it's viable albeit with less shield cooldown. then it is reasonable to try * Try to feel out the timer on the shield explosions, it's the ship only real source of damage, waveclear, and protection (remember ). * Try to get in the habit of only strafing in game as that will keep up despite moving. you can also use to move around to keep the aegis buff. * in and shoot the blades right when the shield is about to explode to deal with pesky enemies such as s or s. For waveclearing, spread the blades out at the enemies right when the shield is about to explode |Shieldbreaker1.png,'Score: '3.939.960,Shieldbreaker.png,'Score: '''3.143.820 | V0.22.10 | }} |-|Spirit Bomb= as big as possible effectively mimicking a Singularity. | | Vortex, Hullbreaker, Rapid Reconstruction, Charged Shot, Force Armor, Singular Strike, Rancor, Purification, Core Shielding, Terminate, Ataraxia, Blink | 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 | * is a charge weapon that draws every enemy nearby into it and deals constant burn damage. The burn tree ending up in greatly increases damage and regen. * Since enemies are drawn into the they will crash into the player ship frequently. That's why it is advised to take defensive MODs as , and . helps as it reduces Vortex self-damage. * and are core as they both aid substancially in dealing damage and charging the weapon faster when taking hits. * Around level 20 and after taking the core MODs the build closes quite early with taking and stacking for more damage, health and thrust. * is optional for a slightly increased dps against strong foes. | SpiritBomb1.png,'Score: '''1.998.300,SpiritBomb2.png,'Score: '1.846.380,SpiritBomb3.png,'Score: '''1.418.280 | V0.22.11 | Hypermetabolism, Revelation, Bravado, Solar Heart, Discord, Heavy Caliber }} Category:General